Projectiles
Projectiles are the things like rockets, mines, and bullets shot at you as you progress through the game of Gemini Strike. Projectiles can be shot by both you and the enemy. Projectile colors and strength vary per ship. Types of Projectiles Orb Mines Small, spherical projectiles that travel very slowly and are only fired by Mine Layers. Whirls Similar to Orb Mines, but they can be used as mines or real projectiles. The orange Reactor allows you to fire a massive amount of these projectiles in all directions. Lasers Only fired by you, elites, and Laser ships. Lasers are potentially the most powerful weapon in the game, as they can deal a lot of damage to a single target trapped in the Laser. The purple Reactor is the only known way for the player to use a Laser. Beams Long, thin projectiles that have only been reported to fire from Elites, Royal Elites or special enemies. Energy Fields Certain ships will deploy an Energy Field once they reach a certain threshold of health. This is normally somewhere around 15% health, but some Items and some Elites can deploy this shield at 50% health. In addition, any Elite that deploys its shield at 50% will turn invisible. Missiles There are two types of missiles. The first type of missile will lock on to the nearest enemy ship and attempt to hit it for a few seconds before flying off into the unknown. The second type simply keeps flying in the direction it is fired in. The green Reactor allows you to fire eight homing missiles at once, which may appear green but do not seem to corrode enemy ships. Energy Ball The first type of Energy Ball will seek out the nearest enemy and attempt to hit it. Energy Balls with the ability to hit multiple ships are sometimes called "Chains". The second type of Energy Ball moves very slowly, but tries to track you down and ram you before disappearing. The third type of Energy Ball just flies off into the unknown. The blue Reactor allows you to fire a Shock Chain that rams every enemy ship in sight before flying away. Sonar Shots Arc-shaped bullets that are usually fired by elites and custom Sakura classes. Damage Field ''' A large, spinning circle that damages the ship if it touches it. '''Void Bomb The bomb starts out as a white, ship-sized projectile. Upon contact with an enemy or after a few seconds without touching an enemy, the Void Bomb will turn into a black hole and deal a lot of damage to anything trapped inside. After a few more seconds, the black hole will disappear. Ships being pulled into the black hole will have a purple overlay. Effects Normal Normal bullets are orange in color. They do not have any special effects. Corrosive Green in color. Any ship hit by these projectiles will be corroded and take more damage than usual. (Unconfirmed: Does corrosion increase damage by a fixed amount or negate the ship's armor?) Ships affected by the corrosion will have a green overlay. Flares Red in color. Flares do not deal much damage initially, but they burn over time and deal much more damage. Ships affected by the burn have an orange overlay. (Not to be confused with a ship that is about to be blown up, as they will have a more intense overlay than the one given to burning ships.) Plasma Purple in color. Plasma does not have any special effects, but it seems that these projectiles deal much more damage than normal projectiles. EMP Blue in color. EMP projectiles stun the target on impact. Ships affected by the stun will have a blue overlay.Category:Game Content